


I adore you

by KonKon38



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonKon38/pseuds/KonKon38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not  going to look for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched age of ultron like an hour ago, personally I've always shipped Brutasha so here we go.

She’s not going to look for him. She’s not going to look for him because she knows he will come back when he is ready. She isn’t going to look for him because she wants to give his time, and his space. She isn’t going to look for him because she is looking for James. She is helping Steve find James. That is her mission and that is what she is going to do. She isn’t going to look for him because she knows he doesn’t want her to. She won’t look for him because this is what he needs. He will come back, he has to come back. They’ll need him again sooner  or later and he will come because he is a hero. He is a good man and he will come back. She isn’t going to look for him because Stark will find him. Stark needs someone to do science with, he won’t stand for Bruce being gone, so he will find him. Not Natasha. She will help Steve find his best friend and she will not look for Bruce. She isn’t going to look for him because love is for children and she doesn’t love him. She adores him. She’s not going to look for  him regardless of the way Steve looks at her.  Because Stark will find him. He will come back. They need him. She will not look for him no matter how much every inch of her screams too. She won’t. She can’t. This isn’t her fight. He needs his time to work things out and then he will come back for her, she knows this. _She hopes this_

She will not cry. She is the Black Widow and she has to job to do and she will do it… and the job is not finding Bruce. It is helping Steve,  that is her job and that is what she will do. She will wait and he will come back. 

 

She’s not going to look for him, she tells herself this everyday.  She ignores the way Steve looks at her. Like he knows her. He doesn’t know anything. 

 

One day Steve has had enough and he tells her this. He knows, despite the fact she tells everyone, including herself,  that she is actually looking for Bruce. Tracking the jet, keeping tabs on Stark’s progress. 

 

“Go find him.” He says. He tells her to choose happiness. 

 

and so she runs with it.

 

She is not going to look for him. 

 

**No. She is going to find him.**

**Author's Note:**

> i just want them to be happy


End file.
